Yeah
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: What he doesn't know probably won't kill him... Karin x Yuzu


**Summary: **What he doesn't know probably won't kill him…

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Karin K., Yuzu K., Ichigo K.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Warning: **This story contains scenes of very suggestive incest, if that offends you, please do not read.

**Author's Notes 9/29/10: **Touched this story up to make it more readable, enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**Yeah… **_*****

The bright morning sun glared in through the bedroom window of Ichigo Kurosaki, illuminating his body with squares of light. Yuzu Kurosaki quietly walked into the room, her sole intent to wake her lazy brother up.

It was a typical Thursday morning in Karakura town, and Ichigo needed to get up and get ready for school. Summer break was almost upon them and everybody was already excited for it; except for all the elementary school classes, who had gotten their break early.

The Karakura elementary school had closed down a few days prior due to irreparable damage done to the school building. Ichigo had been oddly quiet when the sudden news had been reported on the television. So, the school board had decided to let the elementary school classes have their summer break early. But unfortunately, the high schoolers, like Ichigo, had no such luck and still had to attend class.

"Ichigo," Yuzu said quietly as she gently shook her brother. "Ichigo, you need to get up!" Yuzu urged with another shake.

Ichigo stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Wha..?" he blearily looked up at Yuzu. "Oh, morning, Yuzu," he mumbled sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"Good morning," Yuzu replied with a cheery smile. "Breakfast is almost ready," she added then turned and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo came bounding down the stairs and grabbed an open seat at the kitchen table. As he sat down he noticed the peculiar lack of an elbow to his cheekbone or a knee in his gut.

"Where's dad at?" Ichigo inquired as Yuzu dished out breakfast for everyone.

"Oh, he ate earlier and left, he didn't say where he was going though," Yuzu answered as she sat down and tentatively began to eat.

"Probably off doing something stupid," Ichigo thought out loud as he began to eat his own breakfast. The three Kurosakis ate together in comfortable silence. However, Ichigo began to notice that Yuzu was acting strangely, occasionally fidgetting and glancing up at Karin. Karin would also glance over at Yuzu and whenever they caught each others' eye, Yuzu would blush and quickly avert her eyes down to her meal.

Ichigo felt it was pretty weird, but brushed the whole thing off as some dumb girl thing. When everyone was done eating, Yuzu cleared the dishes away as Karin went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She lazily glanced up at the living room clock.

"Ichigo, y'know you're gonna be late for school?" Karin said as she glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo, who was relaxing at the table. Ichigo instantly jumped to attention and bolted up from his chair, looking over at the clock himself.

"Damn! Gotta go! Thanks for breakfast, Yuzu!" He said hurriedly as he rushed out the door.

All was quiet as Yuzu intently washed the dishes and Karin channel surfed, bored. Once Yuzu finished washing the dishes she made her way over to Karin and timidly sat down next to her.

"Think he's gone far enough yet?" Karin asked as she turned off the television and dropped the remote on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch cushions and laid her right arm out behind Yuzu along the back of the couch.

"Yeah…" Yuzu shyly replied as she looked down at her lap and blushed.

"Good," Karin said with a coy grin as she turned to Yuzu and cupped her chin with her free hand, raising her face up to meet hers.

"I'd hate for him to walk in on us…" Karin said suggestively as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Yuzu's softly. She wrapped her arms around her twin and lowered her back against the soft couch.

"Dammit! Why'd I have to forget my school bag? Now I'm really gonna be late!" Ichigo berated himself as he sprinted back to his house. He arrived and wrenched the front door open but nearly passed out at what he saw.

Inside on the couch were his two little sisters. Karin had Yuzu pinned down against the couch and was trailing slow and deliberate kisses down her neckline. Yuzu moaned and gasped softly at each of Karin's ministrations as a deep blush spread across her face.

Ichigo slowly shut the door and began to walk back down the road, his face white as a hollow's, leaving the two unsuspecting lovers to themselves.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **All feedback happily welcomed!


End file.
